Photograph
by ImperialGuardian09
Summary: Twenty years into the future, Relena has everything she could ever want. As she writes to her diary, she realizes that she may want just one more thing...
1. I Still Dream About You

Author's Notes

I don't Gundam Wing, but I can always dream, right?

This is a collection of diary entries made by Relena. I wanted to try and do something from the normal prose, because it's a different style everyday, until I find one I like! Oh, and the title will explain itself soon enough, so have fun!

* * *

**Photograph**

**Chapter 1: I Still Dream About You**

Dear Diary,

I'm not happy. I smiled as the cameras flashed. I waved as the people passed me by. However, it wasn't too long before I realized that I was doing it again. I was—what had my professor called it—zoning out. It wasn't too hard to see that this would get me nowhere, as I finally reached my desk this evening. And as I pulled you out, sighing deeply like I did when I wanted to disdain, something fell out. It was like you were actually talking to me. I reached for it, and discovered a photograph that I had—borrowed—from my brother Miliardo. I used to stare at this photograph for hours. It was the only one I had of the mysterious boy who had fallen into my perfect world and dragged me into reality with him. He and I seemed destined for one another for so long.

Even now as I write this, I can still remember him, his name, and who he was to me. Granted that wasn't his real name, but Heero would always somehow manage to be there, ready to kill me. Not that I wanted to die! It was just so soothing to be in his presence.

Oh, I zoned out again, didn't I? I decided long ago that that part of my life was done. In fact, as an aunt I've had plenty to deal with, without troubles of the past. My little nephew is adorable, and I'll never let him go.

Work was a hassle, as usual today. I didn't know whether or not to storm out of the meetings those men made me endure. Honestly, it's as if they've forgotten who I am. I am Relena, and I am not some weak little girl that can't handle the job I've been assigned. I guess after the war officially died down, other than a pretty face, the others seem to think I can't handle my work. Oh well. I guess I'll just have to show them that I am a force to be reckoned with.

Maybe I'll take a break, and go looking again, for old time's sake. He's been gone for twenty years, and it'd be nice if he'd at least say hello. I can only imagine where Heero has gone. I don't even know where to start. Maybe I could speak with the other pilots. Maybe they've heard from him. I would ask Miliardo but he's too busy to begin with. He doesn't need me asking about his once arch nemesis.

That's it. After the elections, I'll take a vacation—granted it's been ages—and I'll go looking for Heero. I'm sure the paparazzi will love this story, but at this particular moment I could care less. The boy in my photograph is worth more than some stupid government position.

Sincerely,

Relena


	2. Time Sure Flies

Author's Notes

I don't Gundam Wing, but I can always dream, right?

Well, here's round two of Photograph! I'm glad people like it so far, and I hope it's worth the read! Enjoy!

* * *

**Photograph**

**Chapter 2: Time Sure Flies**

Dear Diary,

I've never been happier to see a murderer—short of him, of course. Quatre Rabera Winner is the most cordial of all the pilots. In fact, that was probably what drew me to look for him first. That and he was all over the press for his most recent project, the first three-dimensional star projector. Not only does it show an accurate map of most of the stars, but it can be programmed to show a certain set of constellations in accordance with your location on the Earth or colonies. We spoke about it for some time before tea arrived. It seems to be going along fairly well for him. He couldn't be much wealthier than he is at his age. It seems that his sisters also seem to be working out an arranged marriage. He's politely informed me that there have been no selections as of yet. His twenty-nine sisters tend to disagree about everything, so to find a girl that was befitting all of their ideals was quite rare. I chuckled at this. I couldn't help but imagine that Quatre wasn't one for—well—how to say this—I guess I can't. Anyhow, I am sure that you get my point.

We finally got to talking about the war days. He said that even during the war the Maganac Corps. were his army. They would die for him, and cared greatly about his welfare. I even asked what had caused such a great debt from such a group of people, and he merely smiled. "War does that to many people, leaving them in debts they feel they can never repay." He seemed distant at this point. I had heard about Rashied's passing only two years prior. I guess it still bothered him somewhere. Poor man. He did pull himself out of that mood quickly. He knew that I didn't come just to brush up on the "good old times" when I was running for my life and posing as Queen Relena. I asked him finally about Heero, as he took a sip of his tea, smiling. Quatre proceeded to explain that the last time he had seen him was quite a few years ago. They had held a small tenth anniversary picnic, and had "gotten wasted" (he said Duo said that, and I don't doubt him) that day. The only reminder he had of that day was a photograph that he kept at his desk. Upon showing it to me, I saw that the old Heero, although aged, was still there in this photograph. I smiled some, and returned the photograph to him as he placed it back on the desk.

I guess that Quatre hadn't changed much, even over the time that had passed. He was very quaint, and was an eloquent speaker. I was happy to have spoken with him first. I left with encouragement from Quatre and higher spirits than when I had come. As I looked back to his desk, I noticed that there was another photograph adorning it. I assume this was a photo of the one most precious to him, since he clearly had no other reason for it to be there. I wondered who that was, and would he go on a journey like I had to find them if he had ever lost touch. I guess the next stop is with Une. Maybe that Chinese boy has heard from Heero recently.

Sincerely,

Relena


	3. Family Life Is Its Own War

Author's Notes

I don't Gundam Wing, but I can in my dreams!

Sorry if it was confusing to anyone last chapter, but this is definitely a HeeroxRelena story. Hehe, I think the couple is so cute! Enjoy!

* * *

**Photograph**

**Chapter 3: Family Life is its Own War**

Dear Diary,

It's a two day journey to reach the Chinese boy. I know it's been twenty years, but I can't help but think of him as that boy, the one who joined Marimaia. I'm sure that he wouldn't appreciate being called a boy, but what he doesn't know won't hurt him. I informed Une that I was coming out to Preventer HQ for a visit, and she insisted that I spend the night and visit with Marimaia as well. She has become quite an interesting young woman. On my last visit with her, she had long since been out of that wheelchair and was studying everything and anything about pacifism. I started mentioning that she should get into politics, but she assured me that the name Khushrenada wasn't going to win any elections. I guess it couldn't be helped. She did try to blow up two million people. I wouldn't be surprised if they had already secretly banned her from the preliminaries. I was fortunate. Since my name was already quite popular with the people, it was hard for them to turn me down. Even now they are many loyal fans of my work in the general public that would never let the government live it down if I lost an election. I've worked my post for the last twenty years, and I still won't lose out to some older politician who's never had my post before.

Miliardo is one of those many fans. I know he is because every project I've needed an extra hand on, he's been there. He really is my older brother, always looking out for me. Sad to say the general public still doesn't know he's not dead, but I guess that's good for him. It means no visits from reporters or from dirt bags trying to find something out about me. Miliardo has situated himself in a quaint little house in the middle of nowhere on Earth. He and Ms. Noin live in seclusion there, and when there is shopping to be done, Ms. Noin is the one to go.

Oh dear, old habits still die hard. Technically, Ms. Noin is no longer Ms. Noin. She's Ms. Lucrezia Noin Peacecraft. Even to this day I still call her Ms. Noin, and neither of them seem to mind. I haven't had many opportunities to visit with either of them. Most times we speak on a secure telephone line in my office. The last I had seen them, it was to celebrate the first birthday of their son. They decided to name him Trieze, in honor of the man they had both held great admiration for. I'm sure he's going to be a great man someday, but right now he's just "an ordinary troublesome two-year old" (Ms. Noin said this). It seems that Miliardo and Ms. Noin have their work cut out for them.

I guess I could visit them too, if time permits. I don't know how long it will take to find Heero. And when I do visit them next, I want to get a photograph of all of them. I'll keep it here, in my diary, where I know his secret will be safe. It's just so strange though, trying to see myself as an aunt and not having a single photograph of my nephew. I wonder which of his parents he'll take after. I hope, in any case, that he's going to lead a wonderful life, and avoid the tragedies of war. It would be depressing if he didn't.

Sincerely,

Relena


	4. It Happens

Author's Notes

I don't own Gundam Wing. It's depressing.

So off we go to find Wufei. What will happen here? Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

**Photograph**

**Chapter 4: It Happens**

Dear Diary,

I had quite a shock today. It would seem that Wufei Chang had died from cancer only two years ago. Ms. Sally took me to the grave, where there were fresh flowers. According to their sources, he was the first Gundam Pilot to die. I feel some grief for the boy, and I hope that he died nobly, but I can't seem to imagine the Chinese youth as sickly. Once again, this habit of referring to a man as a boy probably isn't helping my image. At first, I almost thought that Heero could have died. It had never crossed my mind, the possibility of him passing on to the next world. I don't know how Ms. Sally was coping. She did seem to care about him ever since he was in the war.

Like I said, I never really met Wufei Chang in person. We only know each other through mutual acquaintances and the war. Our pictures were plastered everywhere after that near Operation Meteor scare with Marimaia. Speaking of, Marimaia and I had tea this afternoon, after I paid my respects to Wufei Chang. She seemed to be doing much better since our last meeting. She started her own distribution business. She sells plush toys, since she was pretty sure anything metallic would make her bankrupt. I asked her what kinds she was most interested in selling, and she said she had worked out deals for small mobile suit pilot plush dolls as an opening sale, as well as the regular assortment of animals that one could normally find in a store. She showed me one of each of the Gundam Pilots, as well as ones of myself and Miliardo. There were others, but she wanted to ensure that the others looked like the men in question. I assured her that they were good. Hopefully Marimaia can find peace in this business, and move on with her life. She really needed to get away from her past.

Une was also happy to see me. She mentioned the most recent projects that the Preventers were working on, and even showed me the crime rate statistics. It seemed that the Preventers were stopping more than ninety-five percent of all organized terror crimes in the Earth Sphere Unified Nations. Sure, we had a scare every now and then, but due to their hard work and a few extra eyes, it seemed everything was staying relatively calm. That was good news for everyone. The only problems I had to deal with in the office, were the issues that other officers had with me.

Not that I hate my co-workers. They just seem to find humor in my tragedy. They annoy me. It took quite some time to admit that to myself, that they were causing me stress and pain. Oh well. It's a pain that I've worked out. They won't get to me before I get to them.

I think I've been going about this in the wrong way. I've only been looking to the Gundam Pilots to find Heero. I should have realized sooner. The Gundam Pilots don't need to stay in contact to know how each other are doing. In order to find Heero, I need to talk to his friends. At this point, my only guess on who he could possibly hang out with is Duo Maxwell. He's next on the list.

Sincerely,

Relena


	5. You Can't Run, You Can't Hide

Author's Note

Sorry, but I don't own Gundam Wing.

And I'm sorry that I killed off Wufei! I don't want him dead! He's too fun to write! However, something bad had to happen sometime, and—well, yeah…

Enough of my ranting. Enjoy!

* * *

**Photograph**

**Chapter 5: You Can't Run, You Can't Hide!**

Dear Diary,

Duo is definitely unchanged. He's as loud and rambunctious as ever. I can hardly believe such time has passed, and yet, he's still the same. However, his occupation is much different than his work in the junkyard. It was quickly brought to my attention that he'd found a more—useful career when Une told me where to find his office. It was in what had once been called the United States of America. It was a police station in New York.

As I entered the office there had been the hustle and bustle of a police office. Papers flying, disposable cups of discarded stale coffee, and the half-eaten boxes of donuts were strewn throughout the office. There was a man who was even sleeping at his desk. Upon my first attempt to speak, the room went silent. It was hard being famous. I asked for Duo Maxwell, as hushed whispers flew and the man was brought to me. He yawned a little, and after he saw me, his mouth slammed shut. In his words, he'd "never been so happy to see me," however, he quickly ushered me into his office.

We spoke briefly about what had become of him. Hilde had gotten married, and Duo, as a gift, had given her and the groom the old hangout. He was now back in his homeland, as he put it, doing the one job every kid dreamed about at one point. He said the best people to do his kind of work were those who had committed crimes in the past. I couldn't agree more, but it makes me wonder what other crimes Duo Maxwell himself committed as a child.

When I mentioned Heero, he took a deep breath and leaned back in his chair. He seemed out of it. I asked him if he was well, and he said that Heero had stopped speaking with him two years ago, after Wufei had passed away. He guessed Heero was in denial. He didn't believe that one of them could be killed by something like cancer. In fact, it was very clear that Duo himself seemed crushed by that fact as well. I asked if there was anyone else Heero would know. He mentioned Trowa Barton. It seemed that Heero and him got along quite well during the war days. Duo figured that the two might still be in contact, since Trowa "was not one to leave friends in bad places" (or states of mind I guess).

As we parted, he gave me the address to follow to Trowa. I thanked him many times for this lead. His parting words intrigued me, since he was always the playful type. In fact, I'll share them with you diary. Maybe you can make sense of it.

"Once before, I told a friend 'anything at all for the one you love'. It's very obvious who you care most for Ms. Relena. I won't stop you in this mission."

See? It's so unlike him to be this serious. So I guess I should hope for the best with Trowa Barton tomorrow.

Sincerely,

Relena


	6. We Met Once, I Think

Author's Notes

Okay, so I don't own Gundam Wing.

This is the second to last chapter. I didn't intend for this one to be long, since it's a little piece about where the pilots have gone in the later years. Anyhow, enjoy!

* * *

**Photograph**

**Chapter 6: We Met Once…I Think**

Dear Diary,

I can't tell you if I've ever met this man, Trowa Barton, in person or not. I vaguely remember the day I was in a helicopter, shouting to both Heero in Miliardo to stop fighting. I know he was somewhere, since it was his Gundam Heero had stolen, but I don't remember having personally been introduced to him. Talk about a strange day. I might just be repressing my memories, but I guess there's always a second chance for a first impression.

As my escorts dropped me off with confidence in a nice little, deserted town, I saw the tent that was drawing the attention of everyone. With my purse in hand I stepped up, paid for a ticket, and was sent to the show. After watching a dazzling display of great talent that I knew to be in a circus, I waited for the crowds to clear, as one man watched me wait. I knew who he was before he spoke. It was Trowa Barton. A woman came to him, asking about this and that, as he informed her that he would handle all of it later.

We sat in the benches of the tent, watching the cleanup of the circus, his circus. It was silence for quite some time. His first words threw me off, seeing as I was positive I hadn't had anyone ask me it before.

"You're here about Heero, right?"

It was strange that he seemed to know almost immediately. I asked him how, and he told me that old habits die hard. I had apparently been looking beyond him for a person that wasn't present, and since he knew the only person Heero spoke with personally anymore was himself—he made a brilliant deduction and knew who I was looking for. He explained how he knew Heero, how in the war days, he had rescued Heero from his own suicide attempt, and since then, had been a confidential contact when he was in trouble. When Quatre had lost his mind to the Zero system, apparently a high-tech battle system that messed with your head, he had taken a shot for him, and been blown far into space. I couldn't believe what this man, who claimed no real memories of his own past, had done for Heero. He said it was like being kindred spirits. Both had been raised into the world of war from as far back as they could remember. They understood each other on a level that none of the other pilots could. It made sense. I could see the same eyes in Trowa that I saw in Heero. It was those innocent, yet violent Prussian blue eyes of Heero's that I am so enamored with. It's like seeing his emerald-eyed brother right here with me.

I asked if he knew where Heero had gone, and Trowa actually smiled. If my intent had been violent, I could guarantee you this man would have killed me. I could see that look in his eyes. I'm sure, somehow, that Heero would do the same for Trowa. It almost had me worried, but then I remembered that they really were like brothers to one another, since neither had their own. He told me that Heero was actually staying in the same town as him, since Trowa had recently talked the ringmaster to come here so that he could visit with Heero temporarily. I wondered what for, but then it hit me that he had actually said that Heero was here. My heart jumped, and Trowa's smile widened. He told me first thing in the morning, he would drop me off at the place, but since Heero was supposed to be hiding, he'd take me there with the promise that I wouldn't disclose where I had been taken to anyone. I smiled back.

I'm really going to see Heero. It's been so long. I will actually see him again, and maybe, maybe I can gather the courage to say it. I hope so. As I look at his photograph, I can feel those old memories rushing back. As much as I tried to put the past behind me, it seems that I can't let go of it just yet.

Sincerely,

Relena


	7. Not the Same

Author's Note

I don't own Gundam Wing.

It's here, the final chapter, and I apologize for the length of my notes. I ask that anyone that gets this far, to please review. **You don't need an account** to do so. I don't care if it's half a word (?), or five hundred. **Please review!** What were your likes, dislikes? Was the ending appropriate? Was it long enough? Any suggestions for the future? What did you think of the pilots after twenty years? Any of these questions or any one that you create, please answer! I must know! Just kidding.

There's a big thank you to the reviewers! You guys are always inspiring and it's nice to get feedback while I'm writing! There's also a thank you to the following people who put me on their favorites or alerts lists: Caichee, Gundam Wing Lu, cricketchick1990, and Tori-Kit! You guys are all awesome! All right, here's the chapter! Enjoy!

* * *

**Photograph**

**Chapter 7: Not the Same**

Dear Diary,

Tonight, I'm free. I'm not bound to the past any longer.

I had gone with Trowa, and as promised, I will not disclose the name of the place, but I can tell you this: he's in a library. It was so strange that he would want to work and live in a library, but then again, they are a large center for information. It's like getting all the intelligence of the world without really getting it. I walked by stack after stack, hoping to find that mop of brown hair. Trowa chuckled while I searched the whole library. Finally, giving up, I asked him to lead, and he pointed simply to the front desk. There was a man there. I couldn't believe I hadn't seen it before. Our eyes met for a second, a flicker of recognition, and then his eyes shot to Trowa, who told me shortly after we left that he apologized to him. I was glued in my spot. Why couldn't I speak to him again? All of those political debates and I couldn't say one word to a man who used to want to kill me.

He had dyed his hair black. He had trimmed it. Or else he was wearing a wig, I don't know. He didn't look much like Heero at first glance, but then I saw the Prussian blue eyes, and I knew. I knew it was Heero. He came towards us, and Trowa bid a brief farewell. He promised to come back in a couple hours. After he left, it was silence between us. I can't remember the last time I'd been this quiet.

"Hello Relena."

Those two words brought me out of my stupor. Just by hearing his voice, I felt my fears wash away. I did the most girlish thing I'd done in years. I wrapped my arms around him and started crying. I'd been secretly worried about him for so long, that I guess just seeing him made me realize what I had come to assume was normal. He was alive and well. He wasn't fighting for his life anymore. He actually comforted me, at least until I stopped crying. I apologized for being such a child, but he simply smiled. A real smile. It was enough to nearly bring me to tears again.

"It's all right Relena."

We spoke afterwards. About where he'd been, what I'd done to piss off politicians, and about the others, since he had only spoken with Trowa, he'd no idea what had become of the other two. He asked about Miliardo, and I told him how he was doing. Heero's smile. It was enough to make me want to drop everything I'd ever done, and come join him here. He seemed so happy, so free.

I can agree to myself wholeheartedly that this man, Heero, was my soul mate. The infatuation that I'd had of him that I still have somewhere, has strengthened over time. We were meant for one another, but I couldn't force Heero to join my world, and he would never force me to join his. We lead severely different lives. I think I love him enough, that I can say "Heero, I love you enough to let you go."

As I fly in this plane headed for the area Miliardo lives in, I can tell you honestly that I'll probably never find another man, or friend, like Heero. In fact, I gave him my phone and address, with a guarantee that I'd talk to him whenever he needed me to. Whether or not he'll take me seriously, who knows? Maybe someday, one of us will go to the other. Maybe someday, we can be together, like in my newest photograph.

Sincerely,

Relena


End file.
